Gozo
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: Ella era quien iniciaba el contacto la mayoría de las veces. Por eso, se dejó guiar contra su pecho y se quedaron hasta que las burbujas se acabaron, el agua se tornó helada, y la botella de vino se vació por completo. Klaud x Sokaro Esta historia participa en el Reto de Octubre-2018: "La vie en rose" del foro "La mansión Campbell"


Buenas!~ Lady aquí con algo jaja. Ah~ Extrañaba un poco escribir por aquí. Esta vez tenemos un reto del foro "La mansión Campbell"

Era algo fluff sobre una pareja. Yo elegí a Klaud y Sokaro porque... Rare pair hell. Me gustan mucho jaja. Ya juzgaran si es fluff suficiente o no. El rated es M por menciones implicitas de sexo. En fin.

D. Gray-Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Esta historia participa en el Reto de Octubre-2018: La vie en rose.

Está ubicado en la primera aparición formal de estos dos.

 _Cantidad de palabras segun word: 1100._

* * *

 ** _Gozo_**

Ella se había adelantado, y sus pasos resonaban en la capilla. Cuando levantó la cabeza, vio las fotografías. A los pocos segundos de entrar, otros pasos se hicieron presentes a través del eco.

―Mis discípulos han sido incinerados. Ahora que son cenizas, están libres de su carga.

―Sólo eran unos perdedores. No tengo palabras de elogio para ellos.

Se quedó rezando, mientras él se mantenía en silencio, detrás de ella. Fueron interrumpidos por el Jefe Komui quien les explicó la situación en general, y luego pidió hablar por separado con ellos.

Ya que sus escuadrones habían fallecido y faltaban exorcistas, las misiones se limitarían, y sólo saldrían por órdenes de superiores, los exorcistas de menor rango se encargarían en caso de haber algún indicio de Akumas, inocencia o de un portador. Dudaba que hubiera uno de esos, pues con todo lo que habían perdido sólo en el último intervalo de tiempo, lo necesitarían.

Klaud terminó primero, por tanto, fue capaz de relajarse. Había pedido una botella de vino para acompañar su baño. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos.

― Te ves horrible.

El general Winters Sokaro entró en la tina con ella y lleno una copa con vino.

Era increíble como cambiaba en el campo de batalla y en la vida cotidiana. En el campo era un sádico, ansioso de llenarse las manos con sangre. En momentos como esos era tranquilo, e ignoraba a la mayoría si no le hablaban primero.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos cuantos minutos.

―Conocí a Gwen en Italia, Tina fue en Rumania, y a Sol en Polonia. No las vi por un largo tiempo, pero aún recuerdo sus rostros. Los recuerdo junto a los de mis otros aprendices…

Todos sus aprendices caídos. Con ellas, Klaud no tenía más.

―Gwen Flail, Tina Spark y Sol Galen. Sus armas eran la lanza, el arco y una espada. Ellas eran exorcistas.

―Sé eso, pero…

Le hubiera gustado que vivieran un poco más sus vidas.

―Eran jóvenes, pero estaban preparadas para la muerte. Ya no llevan un peso que no pidieron sobre sus hombros, Klaud.

Ella era quien iniciaba el contacto la mayoría de las veces. Por eso, se dejó guiar contra su pecho y se quedaron hasta que las burbujas se acabaron, el agua se tornó helada, y la botella de vino se vació por completo.

-o—

Los días fueron tranquilas por un tiempo. Sin misiones a realizar, los días eran largos. Klaud prefería viajar buscando inocencia, buscando incidentes extraños, buscando portadores. Había un límite a lo que podía hacer en el cuartel, con los buscadores demasiado asustados al estar frente a un general, y con el sector de ciencias plagado de trabajo como siempre. Incluso Lau Jimin la abandonaba a veces, pues disfrutaba de pasearse por la cocina o jugándole bromas a la gente. Algunas veces, como esa, aparecía de repente en su habitación trayendo cosas.

― ¿Té? ¿De dónde sacaste esto?

Klaud conocía la marca de la caja de té en sus manos. Era una que a Sokaro le gustaba. A él no le gustaba prepararlo, pero sí lo bebía si se le ofrecía. No era quisquilloso, pero ella sabía que le gustaban más los tés amargos.

― ¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?

El mono chilló como si fuera obvio.

Klaud fingió no entenderlo y partió a buscarlo para entrenar.

Prefería entrenar con él que con los otros. El general Yeegar era un buen hombre, pero ocupado. Tiedoll no disfrutaba usando la violencia, y aseguraba que estaba bien entrenando por su cuenta. Cross era una gran opción, pero aparentaba sólo querer ligar. Sokaro siempre estaba dispuesto a entrenar, y no se contenía. Había aprendido mucho de él.

―Je. Sigues siendo rápida como siempre.

―Y tú un bruto.

― Entrenar contigo es refrescante.

―Lo mismo digo. Hace mucho tiempo no tenía un buen desafío. Voy a preparar té antes de irme a la cama. ¿Te apetece un poco?

Un poco se volvió otra taza. Pronto se quedaron sin té, y el reloj marcaba una hora en la que ya deberían estar durmiendo, aunque no lo estuvieran haciendo.

-o-

"― _¿Qué opina usted?_

― _¿Rompió el punto crítico?_

― _Así es, General._

― _Entonces que importa. Es una mujer, sí. Pero también una exorcista a nuestro nivel. La sincronización con su inocencia lo ha demostrado._

― _Está diciendo, General Winters Sokaro, ¿Que aprueba a la exorcista Klaud Nine para tomar el título de General?"_

Siempre que despertaba tras pasar una noche juntos recordaba ese primer encuentro. Había sido interesante. Él no la había minimizado por su género como muchos habían hecho antes, simplemente no le importaba eso. La había aceptado como una igual.

―Me encantan.

De verdad le encantaban sus cicatrices. Eran algo peculiar, algo que lo hacía él. Le encantaba acariciarlas con las yemas de los dedos, le encantaba verlas por la mañana. Las suyas, en cambio…

―Son parte de ti.

Sí. Tenía razón. Esas cicatrices horribles que habían arruinado en parte su rostro, eran parte de ella. No podía evitarlo.

Le gustaban las mañanas así. Eran mañanas tranquilas, donde todos los impulsos y tensiones estaban liberadas. En días normales, cuando el sol terminara de salir cada cual tomaría una ducha por su lado y sus caminos se separarían el resto del día. En esas vacaciones inesperadas, Klaud se permitió ser un poco egoísta, y tomar una ducha juntos antes de partir. Todos los días se preguntaba cuando les darían sus misiones personales. Cuanto tardarían en separarse y viajar cada uno a un lugar distinto. Le daba un poco de tristeza, pero de todas formas ya lo había disfrutado por mucho tiempo.

Ambos sabían que, de no estar en la guerra, probablemente nunca se hubieran encontrado. De haberse encontrado de todas formas, en otras circunstancias, no era seguro que terminarían juntos como en ese momento.

Por eso, se aseguraba de disfrutar cada momento juntos. Se aseguraba de disfrutar cada caricia a su cabello por las mañanas, cuando ella pretendía seguir dormida. Disfrutaba el cuidado con el que él intentaba tocar sus cicatrices, aun si después terminaba con toques bruscos por todo su cuerpo. Disfrutaba sus noches de té, donde podían hablar de todo y nada.

Disfrutaba de poner sus manos sobre él cuando entrenaban. Disfrutaba de ver a Lau Jimin balanceándose en sus brazos, y como él le restaba importancia. Disfrutaba ver su rostro relajado cuando despertaba antes.

Disfrutaba cada momento, pues la llenaban de una calidez que no tenía en su vida diaria, y los disfrutaba porque cada uno podría ser el último.

Y en el fondo, sabía que él los disfrutaba también.

* * *

Buenas otra vez!~ Ah... Tengo que admitir que me fui por las ramas. Quería hacer algo sencillo, una escena, como mucho dos. Cuando me di cuenta, esto se estaba cocinando por la noche. Sokaro es un hombre frío normalmente, y Klaud lo sabe y lo acepta. Por eso, los pequeños gestos significan tanto. Además, cada gesto podría ser el último.

Lo que inició esta ship para mi fue uno de los omakes donde Klaud y Sokaro están tomando té, justamente. Otra cosa que lo reforzó fue el último del primer anime donde Lau Jimin esta jugando en su brazo lo más cómodo. Ese monito disfruta de que estén juntos, y es quien le lleva el té a Klaud de parte de Sokaro.

También leí que Sokaro tenía impulsos asesinos? Aunque sólo leí eso en la wiki y podría ser erróneo, pero en caso de ser así, se tranquiliza tras gastar energía, si saben a lo que me refiero.

En cuanto al título, según internet:

El significado bíblico de "Gozo" es la posición del alma en un tono de satisfacción, a causa de algún acontecimiento agradable o por algún pensamiento que despierte la alegría y la satisfacción.

Pues, eso mismo jaja. Estos eventos donde están juntos, y al recordarlos, les provoca alegría.

En fin.

¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¿Me merezco un review?

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
